Mousesack
Grey |Eye_color = Black Green |Race = Human |Gender = Male |Nationality = |Titles = Hierophant of the Skellige Circle |Profession = Druid Advisor to Bran, Calanthe and Crach |Affiliations = Mayena Circle Skellige Circle |Parents = Manissa Unnamed father |Voice = Patrick Drury (English) |Lookalike = Adam Levy Aleksander Bednarz |Appears_books = |Appears_games = }} }} Mousesack'In his name is translated as "Ermion". The difference between English game and book translation wouldn't be so strange if the druid wasn't already mentioned in - as Mousesack (Polish: ''Myszowór), also known as '''Ermion, was a skilled and intelligent druid, and also a good friend and advisor to King Bran Tuirseach of Skellige, as well as Queen Calanthe of Cintra. He had a thickset and robust appearance and wore a bushy beard. Biography Early life Mousesack was the son of an unknown man from SkelligeAndrzej Sapkowski's alphabet calls him "druid from Skellige", so its more likely than not that one of his parents was from the islands and Manissa, a witch in the service of Fregenal, who was killed in self-defence by Korin, the future father of Geralt. Mousesack's father left Manissa when he was a small child. Not knowing that the warrior killed his mother, the young Mousesack befriended Korin and the druid Visenna, who took him to the druid circle of Mayena. graphic novel Even though due to the plots of mages and King Radowit II, the Mayena Circle was destroyed, Mousesack and two older druids were invited by the king to a Witcher Tournament which was to take place on a special arena. When the tournament turned into a massacre of witchers of the Wolf School, Mousesack helped Geralt, his childhood friend, escape. graphic novel Mania of Mad Etibald Mousesack was opposed to the arguments of Eltibald and Stregobor during a council of wizards in which he took part when they argued to consider the children born in the year of the Black Sun monsters. graphic novel Princess Pavetta's coming of age Mousesack was present at the feast organized by Calanthe to celebrate Pavetta's coming of age, as part of the delegation from Skellige. He communicated secretly with Geralt by manipulating breadcrumbs on their plates to form runes. Both men felt the impending trouble of that evening — Duny's return, and Pavetta's power being unleashed — though neither knew the exact details beforehand. When everyone at the interrupted feast finally arrived at accepting Duny's claim — thanks to Geralt's and Mousesack's intervention in the heated argument — and letting Pavetta decide whether she would fulfill it, Mousesack warned Geralt of the grave danger he felt mounting in the room through breadcrumbs again. When Pavetta's power was uncontrollably unleashed by seeing Duny being injured by Rainfarn, Mousesack and Geralt used their magical powers to try and put a stop to the rapidly escalating destruction. When everything had settled again, in the early morning, Geralt and Mousesack did not draw attention to the fact that, despite the sun having risen, Duny had not yet transformed back, instead waiting to see when he'd notice it himself and amicably laughing when he did. Mousesack was ordered by the queen to heal the injured, and see to it that Pavetta would learn to control her power. Taking care of Ciri --info from needs to be added here-- Further fate Hierophant of the Skellige Circle= Mousesack eventually survived the Slaughter of Cintra and fled. In 1272, he and Geralt met again; this time at Ard Skellig, where Mousesack, known here as Ermion, managed to become a hierophant of the local circle of druids. It turned out that he did not want to let Yennefer go to the destroyed part of the forest, which she wanted to explore. He eventually allowed it only after consent from Crach an Craite, even though he was strongly upset by the sorceress because she, with the help of Geralt, stole the Mask of Ouroboros from his laboratory. His anger reached its zenith when Yen used the mask. This rendered the mask useless and also created a huge storm. He calmed down a little, though, when he learned that it was necessary to find Ciri, but he was still very angry. |-|Captured by Nilfgaardians= Mousesack survived the Slaughter of Cintra, but failed to fly. Captured by Nilfgaardians, he had his identity stolen by a doppler hired by Cahir and was stabbed by this doppler, seemingly leading to his death. Journal entry : Most druids on Skellige differ from the deeply-rooted Continental stereotype of a graybearded old man in white robes bowing before sacred oaks, taming wyverns and pestering local lords with petitions to add yet another species to the list of protected beasts. Ermion, Geralt's old acquaintance, was no exception in this regard. : This stiff-bearded, spindly man was the leader of the Druids' Circle in Skellige. He was also Jarl Crach an Craite's advisor on matters of magic and the mystical, as well as on any and all issues requiring more refinement than a well-timed uppercut or a hard-swung axe. : Ermion was known to be obstinate and to have a tendency, quite rare in Skellige, to consider all possible consequences of a particular course of action before it was undertaken. All this meant that conversing with him demanded a considerable amount of time and patience. : Given all this, one can hardly be surprised that Yennefer and Geralt's "rash" and "highly irresponsible" actions regarding the magic anomaly – stealing a priceless artifact from a private chamber being first among them – put Ermion quite out of sorts. : However, despite his difficult character and his somewhat testy relationship with Geralt, Ermion agreed at once to travel to Kaer Morhen and help defend Ciri from the Wild Hunt's forces. : When persuasion and reason failed, Ermion would, as a last resort, turn to violence - and then he became a foe to be reckoned with. : Madman Lugos found this out personally when, in a fit of rage, he attacked Ermion and Geralt. As they had in the past, witcher and druid stood side by side and fought a common enemy. Associated quests * Brothers In Arms: Skellige * Coronation * Echoes of the Past * Gwent: Skellige Style * The King is Dead – Long Live the King * The Battle of Kaer Morhen * Blood on the Battlefield * The Sunstone Notes * In , Geralt can play gwent with him and win the unique "Leshen" gwent card, and at a later stage of the game, Ermion can be recruited to help with the defense of Kaer Morhen. Also can talk to him about the Third Northern War, King Radovid V, Emperor Emhyr and other political topics. * In the Polish (Original) version of the game the name "Ermion" is non-existent. Indicating that it was created for translation convenience for other languages. * In , he's mentioned by the Hierophant in the Druids' grove in Chapter III. The Hierophant tells Geralt that he knows the witcher via one of his poker partners, their "mutual friend, Mousesack". * In The Hexer TV series, Mousesack appears in 2 episodes: Calanthe (episode 6) and Rozdroże (episode 8). In the official English subtitles for The Hexer film his name is translated as Mousebag. * He appears in the non-canon short story, . * The word "myszowór" is actually the Polish name of phascogale or wambenger, an Australian mouse-like marsupial; the "wór" (sack) part refers to the animal's pouch. Gallery Myszowór serial.jpg|Mousesack in the TV series, played by Aleksander Bednarz. Myszowór Zdrada.jpg|Mousesack as a young druid in "Zdrada". Myszowór Droga.jpg|Mousesack as a young boy in "Droga bez powrotu". References External links * ar:ماوسزاك cs:Myšilov de:Mäussack es:Myszowor fr:Sac-à-souris it:Saccoditopo pl:Myszowór pt-br:Myszowor ru:Мышовур uk:Мишовур vi:Mousesack Category:Humans Category:Druids Category:Characters in the comics Category:The Hexer characters Category:The Last Wish characters Category:Sword of Destiny characters Category:Something Ends, Something Begins characters Category:The Witcher mentioned-only characters Category:The Witcher 3 characters